memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Enterprise (Discovery timeline)/Deployment/Prologue
In a nearby sector of Federation space a fleet of Federation starships enter the battle and are quickly picked off and destroyed by the Klingon forces. Meanwhile at Earth at Starfleet Command in Admiral Cornwell's office Admiral Cornwell is looking at PADDs as her aide Commander Halliwell enters her office with a few more PADDs and informs her of what happened to the Federation fleet. Damn the Klingons have started attacking us again Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at the PADDs. Commander Halliwell is about to chimes in about the disastrous battle of the Binary Stars and the loss of life when the doors chimed. Ugh what now enter Cornwell says as she looks at the doors. The doors slide open and Captain Sarah Martin enters her office. Admiral I would like to request that the Enterprise be added to ships along the frontlines of the war with the Klingons Captain Martin says as she looks at Cornwell. Cornwell looks at her. Captain Martin I was about to contact you we're dispatching the Enterprise to meet up with the USS Venture under the command of Admiral Spal, he's leading the main forces in the Tau Ceti system keeping it from the Klingons Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at her. Captain Martin is shocked. Wait you want me to go to a system that's not on the Klingons radar? Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Cornwell looks at her. Captain we need to have the system defended and he's not been responding to our hails, so we need someone to check up on them and see if they need back up Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at her. Sarah scoffs. Yes, ma'am Captain Martin says as she looks at her and she leaves as Typhuss turns to Katrina. Have something to add Commander? Admiral Cornwell asked as she looks at him. He looks at her and gets back to work. The Enterprise is in drydock with worker bees swarming around her. On the bridge Captain Martin enters the bridge as Commander Anderson gets up from the command chair. Captain on bridge Commander Anderson says as he sees the Captain. The crew stands as she looks at them. As you all were our mission is to head to the Tau Ceti system to check on the Venture and her battlegroup and see why they've stopped transmitting to Starfleet Command Captain Martin says as she looks at her crew. She sits in the command chair when Lieutenant Jardins chimes in. Captain we're receiving a hail from the dock master they've cleared us for departure Lieutenant Jardins says as she looks at her. Captain Martin smiles. All right let's get it done helm take us out thrusters at one-half, and when we're cleared set course for the Tau Ceti IV warp factor 8 Captain Martin says as she looks at Ensign Carlson. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. Aye, Captain engaging thrusters at one-half Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. The Enterprise powers up and moves slowly out of the drydock and fully exits the berth, and then her engines power up and she leaps into warp.